


Playing Cupid

by darthfar



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Art, M/M, Matchmaking, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthfar/pseuds/darthfar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan - the long-suffering matchmaker - is incredibly tired of Enjolras and Grantaire's shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Cupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keensers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=keensers).



> Art for the Les Mis Trick or Treat 2014 exchange.

Jehan has just about had it with Enjolras and Grantaire. 

He's subtly nudged them in all the right directions, dropped a trail of hints, engineered a multitude of coincidental meetings, enlisted the help of mutual friends, exhausted all possible ideas and suggestions... but love be damned, they're still getting _nowhere_. He knows for certain there's strong chemistry between the two - the tension between them alone is unmistakable to even the romantically clueless, never mind the looks they furtively cast in each other's direction when they think they aren't being watched - but nothing he has done so far has succeeded in actually _bringing_ them together. It's almost enough to send the most patient of cupids into a teeth-gnashing fit (along with all the weeping and wailing, and a general inclination to cast offenders into a fiery furnace).

There are times when he wishes he could just slam their faces together, and let them work things out from there.


End file.
